Triplet Trouble
by fluffylamb57
Summary: Life for Kagome will never be boring again. Read and find out why! UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 1 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

What well the future hold for a set of triplets? Lets find out. Rated m for adults only-- Complete

Sesshomaru / Kagome

School was finely over. Kagome had graduated collage, with her two sisters Sango, and Kagura. So do any of you know what dad wonted? No he just said it was a surprise. Something on the line as a graduation gift. I wonder what it is Sango? Probly another car. Why would dad give us another car Kagura? We have new ones as it is. Well then I have know idea. I guess we well find out. They took the elevator to the very top of their fathers business. Shards incorporated. Shards incorporated was one of the biggest businesses in the country (fictional)

After this do you wount to go to that little place across the street? Sure I have nothing better to do neither do I. After they where settled in the conference room their farther cam in. I see you are all on time for once. Oh dad . My have you three grown. It just seems like yesterday you where crawling around the house getting into everything. That was a long time ago. Can we get to it. Patients Kagura. I`m very proud of you three. Here take these. There is one a peace. He handed them all an envelope. I wount you three to think real hard before you decide to go into anything. Why do you say that? You know that we all most always think first. Yes almost. Good I well be keeping an eye out for you three. What is that suppose to mean dad? You well see. Right now I have work to do so I well see you three later. Ok, by dad.

When they left. I wonder what we got? I`m going to wait until we get to the restraint. Kagome, and her sisters loved to come into this restraint they had good food. After they settled into their chairs, and ordered their meals. Why don`t you go first Kagome. Why me you are the youngest. That's not fare. Let's not argue lets just open them at the same time. As they did all three all most feel out of their chairs. I can't believe it. This is defiantly not a car. You think, Sango? All I can say is wow. Shut your chops Kagura. That is not very lady like. Oh shut up Kags. They all laughed.

I already know what I`m doing with mine. What is that? We got bank books. I can now get that horse ranch that I have always wont. I wonder if we all got the same? They all looked at each others. It was all the same. I had know idea mom, and dad had these saving accounts for us. They must of started them when we where pups. Of corse they did Kagura. Just look at the entry. Your right Sango

As they where finishing there lunch, they seen their brother come in. their brother Kahaku, and his companions then spotted them. He made it over to their table.

Hi sises. Hi to you too. Who are your friends Kahaku? Let me introduce you sence you don`t rember them. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and just moved here from Japan . Kahaku you know we own a place here. But it was just a vacation place for your family. Anyway Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. These are my sisters Kagome, Sango, and Kagura. Its nice meeting you men. It is nice to meet such lovely ladies. Watch him he is a lecher. Would you ladies like to join us? We just finished, but thanks anyway. Maybe some other time? Of corse. Sesshomaru seen Kagome looking him up, and down. He smirked as he looks at her the same way. Kagome then blushed. When they where getting up to leave. Kagome tripped. One of the men reached out and caught her before she feel. When she looked up she seen gold eyes looking back at her. You should be more careful. You are lucky this Sesshomaru caught you. I swear Kags can't you stay on your feet for one day without falling over your self. Kagome turned even a deeper red . Oh shut up, she laugh nervously, as she was release from Sesshomaru`s arms. Thank you for catching me. You are most welcome.

(After the three left ) You have nice looking sisters. I guess. Did I tell you they are triplets? We know that. After all our family has been friends for years. Why have we not seen them for such a long time? They have been in a all girl boarding school. Then they went right to collage. They just gradated. Why not just a regular school? My father did not wount them distracted by boys. I see. Tell me Steve why are they so different looking from one another? We have many different colors in our family. I've never seen them at the howling eather? Father would never allow them to go. But I think they well be going this year. This year might prove to be quite deferent. So which one of you well be my brother-in-law? Miroku choked on his drink. Inuyasha turned red, and Sesshomaru just raised his eye brawl. Just kidding, or not. Kahaku then laughed.

I say those men where hot. Way hot. What do you say Sango? I think you are both right. I wonder if we well see any more of them. I bet we do. After they got home. We are going to do some practicing in the Di- Jo do you wount to come Kags? Right now I need to talk to mom. I`ll see you two latter. Oh right then by. They then left out the door towards the Di jo. Kagome found her mom in the kitchen. Having tea with her cook. While making out a list of what they needed at the store

Hi there dear. Would you like some tea with us? Sure mom. Lillie the cook went to get her a glass of cold tea. You didn`t have to do that Lillie I could have got it my self. But thank you anyway. Where is your sisters? They went to prickets. I need to talk to you mom. About what? I wount to get my own place. Can you give your friend Ruby a call for me? I'm looking for a horse ranch. Are you sure? Yes I am. Well then how big? Quite big. I plan on breading horses. Plus a few cattle for meat. If that's what you wounted to do in your life? Yes mom it is. Well then I think you well do fine . You seam to have a knack at working with horses. Oh I`m sorry here Lillie You can go on and get what is on the list. Yes mam. I`ll call Ruby right now for you. Thanks mom. Let me see where that number is. Oh here it is.

It rang a few times. before Ruby answered. Oh hi Ruby How are you? Doing fine I hope. I called you to find out if you had any horse ranches for sale? Well let me see here Hanae. I have three ranches. How big? One of my darters wounts to buy one to start breading horses. Well here you talk to her. She then handed the phone to Kagome.

Yes Miss Moon we have three ranches for sale. I have one that I well be putting on the market tomorrow. But if you would like. I`ll take you to see it., that way you can see it before it goes on the market, and so you can have the first chance for it. Thanks Ruby. I`ll be at your place in 20 minuets. See you there. Kagome was excited. She jumped up, and down.

Kagome how long are you going to be gone? I really don`t know mom. We have guest coming over this evening. Mom this is very important to me its my future. I well try to be back before your guest show up. What time well dinner start? It well starts at seven. I thank I can make it on time. I'll see you later. Mom. Tell Songo, and Kagura I won't be joining them if you would. I well Kagome. Now go. Kagome ran out the door with her keys in her hand. She jumped into her car, and left

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 2 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **_

_**Here we are. How many Ackers are they Ruby? Let me look. It seas it has 100,000. That sounds just right. I really like the looks of the house. it's the style that I like. Well shale we go in then? Kagome followed Ruby in side. It was a Log cabin mansion. It had three floors. Kagome desited to start from the top. To her surprise it was a sweat that opened to a privet balcony, a walk in hug closet, a hug bathroom with the shower separate from the big tub. I think I`m in love with these rooms. Let's see the second level. Here you have ten bedrooms, and five baths on this floor. **_

_**They went to every room, then went down to the first level. This is so nice. Is there workers quarters here? No they are about a mile from here. Well let's go outside now. Don`t you wount to see the basement. It has one? Yes. They went down into the basement and looked around. You just might have a buyer. They then went out side. Ruby showed her around the hole property. Kagome knew she was already inlove with the ranch.**_

_**I can take you to see the other places tomorrow. There is know need for that. This is the place I wount. Where is the paper work, and how much do they wount? Let me call the owners. With in thirty minets they showed up. Kagome negotiated with the owners. They cam up with a price she thought was right. Sence they had already had a survey done, and brought the papers with them. Kagome looked them over. Now she was positive that the price they wounted was right. They told Kagome they would meet with her at the real state agency to take care of all the papers, and she would hand them a casher's check for her new place. What time do you wount to meet? I wount to get this done fast. How about nine in the morning? That sounds fine with me. I well be needing to get a few things started was nice doing buessness with you. They shook hands, and left. **_

_**After that Kagome left to get back to her parents place. When she got there she threw her keys on the table by the door. Then she ran up steers. Where have you been Kagome? I've been looking for a place. All ready? Yes. I`ll tell you about it later. Our guest well be here soon and I need to get ready. By the way how fancy? Mom said nice. Tracy would get my stuff ready while I take a shower? Yes Kagome.**_

_**Kagome hurried with her shower, and got dressed. Kagome whore a dark Green silky dress that went almost to her knees, with a split on the left side. In the back the dress swaged down to her butt. In front she had small amount of cleavage showing. Kagura where a short black dress. While Sango where a short yellow halter dress with a slit to the right side. It had a red rose on her breast, with a vine rapping around her. As all three walked out of their rooms they herd their mother calling for them. **_

_**Oh I forgot something. Hurry up Kagura. We are going on down. Kagura hurried out of her room, and was not watching where she was going, and ran into something hard. And feel. Her dress road up to her thy. What the hell. Watch where you are going bitch. I guess your sister isn`t the only clots. Sorry. Well aren't you going to help me up? Well I don`t know I kind of like the position you are in now. What do you mean by that? Then she followed his eyes, and saw the way her legs where positioned,. And that was wide apart. Her lacy thong was showing. She turned a beet red, and then closed her legs. Inuyasha reached down, and pulled her up with one hand right up against him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, as he whispered into her ear. I would have liked it more if you where in that position under me.**_

_**He licked her ear, and then he pulled away, and walked off. Kagura`s heart was pounding fast, and she felt heat in her lower regain. Kagura stood there in a daze. When Inuyasha got to the dinning room door, he turned around. Well are you coming? She thought he was quite cocky. But really cute. She followed him into the dinning room. .Kagome cam over to her.**_

_**Whats wrong Kagura? You look a little flustered. Did something happen? It`s nothing really. I just kind of ran into someone, and fail. Would that be the one with puppy ears? Shut up Kags. Kagome let out a small laugh as they where getting setted to eat. **_

_**While they where enjoying their meal. So did you have any luck on a place? Yes I did mom. I didn`t know that you where in such a hurry to move out Kagome.? I wonted to get started on my own dad. I have planes. Let's here them then. Well I desighted to bread horses. So I went to look at a few horse ranches? It started out like that anyway. What do you mean? I just looked at one. Just one? Well I didn`t have the time to look at any more. Besides this place is just what I wount. I`ll be close by. I just a few miner changes to do to it before I move in to it though. What kind of changes? Just a few inside changes for my house, but mostly the fencing. You know dividing the pastures for different breads. of horses. **_

_**Plus a pasture for the cattle. How big is the ranch? 100,000 Akers. You must be planning big? I am. So Kagome you are going to have cattle on your place too? That's your name right? Yes it is. You have a good memory. To answer your question I`m going to have a few cattle too?. Just for meat. What kind of horses are you going to have? I wount miniatures,. Plus Applauses, American paints, Dapple grays, and Arabians. That's is just to start. But first I need to have my pins made for the different breads, and the special ones for the studs. You sure you are not getting way over your head? **_

_**Sango spoke up. When Kagome went to collage it was to learn about agriculture, and business. Plus she always helped dad do the breading when she was at home. Oh, and she also took veterinary helpers classes too. She graduated with owners. That's impressive. Thank you. Well I take it you got the place then. I did I sign the papers tomorrow, and get my keys. How many bedrooms do you have dear? I have one sweat, and ten bedrooms with five bathrooms. Plus a guest bathroom on the bottom floor. That's a big place for just one demon. I know but I plan on having a family some day dad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 3 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

When do we get to see this place Kagome? Well I don't won't everyone to see it until I have it remodeled a little bit. So you well make us wait? Yes, but it should not be long. Well if we must. I think you all well like it dad. I`m sure we well. Kagura have you desighted what you are going to do yeat? Not yeat mom. How about you Sango? I haven't either. But I have thought of buying myself a home in the city. I`m sure you all well do fine. Now if you ladies well excuse us we have a little business too disuses. Their father then went to the study. Sesshomaru followed behind. I`ll see you all later. I've got some things to do . Ok Kags. Sango would you like to go for a stroll? That's sounds fine Miroku. Kagura I'd like it if you would show me around the place? Sure Inuyasha. See you later mom.

When Kagome got to her room she went to her computer to see what she could find in furniture, But only for her new bed room. She would have it done first. Sesshomaru told her about a good contractor while they where eating. His name was Kouga Wolf; Of Wolfs incorporated .His company guaranteed there work. So she called him first. He said he would meet her at the place in the morning. She then thought about who she would hire for her place. She desighted she would wait on that just a bit. Kagome found the site for the furniture she liked. She picked out a log style bed with the dressers, and accessories with it. After that she ordered a four wheeler, and a truck that could pull a trailer behind. She also ordered a horse trailer. It all would bel there the next day. Kagome then shut down her computer, and went down stairs into the kitchen. Her mom was getting some ice tea.

Care to join me out on the patio? Ok mom, that sounds good. Kagome went to the frig, and got her some tea too. Before she followed her mom outside on the patio. After they where settled in some chairs. So how are you doing on what ever you where doing? I just was setting up stuff. I got Wolf enterprises to do the work I need done. I also ordered a truck, horse trailer, and a few other things. Now all I wount to do is relax. The other stuff can wait until tomorrow. You have had a busy afternoon. Yes it has been. But I wonted to get things going. They talked awhile longer, and then her mom went on to bed.

Kagome desighted she would go take a swim, sence everyone was inside, and probly in bed. It was getting pretty late. Kagome loved to swim at night with nothing on. It made her feel free of restraints. The moon was full. Her favorite time to do this. As she removed her cloths there was a pair of golden eyes watching her every move? What is she doing wasn`t she not whirred that someone could see her, or take her. She was so lovely with the moon shining down on her. He could feel his member growing, as his eyes traced her body. It was a perfect body. I bet she tast divine too. Her smell was a delouses sent of white tea. He desighted he needed to have a closer look. Kagome had just gotten out, and was drying her hair, as she walked over to the chair that had her other towel, when she ran into something hard.

What the. Her eyes got wide. You are pretty brave for being like that with strange men around. I thought that everyone was inside, or in bed. She started trembling. But not from the cold. She tried to wrap her towel around her to hide her self. I like you better with it off. Besides I have all ready seen what you have to offer. Sesshomaru slid one of his claws down her side ever so lightly. She shivered again, and her nipples pebbled She felt heated from his touch. She was getting aroused. I can smell you wount me. As I you. Oh really. She then strolled off.

He could very control himself. Was there something wrong with him. He had never had that kind of a problem before. He was always in control of his beast. Maybe a cold shower well help.

The next day Kagome was up, and out the door. She didn`t wount to be late. She got at the realtors a little bit early. After she took care of the papers. She went to have the dead registered into her name at the court house. Then she went to her new home. Kouga was weighting there for her when she got there. Sorry I was a little late. The paper work took a little longer than I expected. It`s not a problem. I haven't been here that long. Buy the way my name is Kouga Wolf. I didn`t know that you came out personally. Most of the time I try to see what the persons, or demons wants. How big the job is, and what It well take to do it. In that case why don't you come on in. Kagome then showed him in, and went strait to the sweat. After they where done in there she showed him the other rooms she wonted work done in., and what she wonted.

I well have my men get started on your place right away. Thank you. I was wondering how long it would take them to have my sweat done? It should only take about two days. That's great. I can then have the furniture company send my chamber`s furniture right away. Buy the way do you happen to know any company that does fencing? We do that as well. You do? Well you do my fencing too? I'd be more than happy too. Great then as soon as my pickup gets here I well show you what I wount done. Oh good here they are now.

As Kagome was showing them where to unload. Kouga was on his phone getting his men started. Just as soon as that driver took off, another pulled in. Kagome`s horse trailer was there now. Kouga watching every move she made. She was the loveliest demon bitch that he had ever seen. He could fell his jeans getting tighter. That was last thing he needed was to think about her on all fours with him positioning himself behind her. After Kegome was done she motioned for him to join her for a ride around to show him what she wonted done. She pretended that she didn't notes , or smell his arousal, and it was hard not to notest the bulge in his pants. But she was use to men, and their hormones. After a hour she was done showing all she needed to have done. Kagome took Kouga went back to the house. Kouga`s workers where allready there waiting. Kagome gave him a key so he could come, and go when she was not there. She then got into her black Ferry and drove off, heading back to her parents place.

So you are back? How is it going? Its going great. Did you know that, that Kouga Wolf also did fencing too? So I`m having him do that also. Know I didn`t know dear. By the way are you eating lunch here? Yes I thought I would join you. That's good because I had the chef make lunch for two but you're farther just called to let me know he could not make it. They went out on the patio to have their lunch. Mom I would like to use your, and dads mobile home? Just until I get one for my self. Why don't you just go get one now Kagome, sence you are free at the moment.? Or are you to busy? I guess I could. My mine is just over flowing with the stuff I need to get done. Don`t over do it Kagome. Take your time. Don`t stress your self out. Ok mom your right. Would you like to go with me? I would but I told your grandma that I would take her shopping. Ok, Then I`ll see if my sises are busy.

Kagome called them both up. Songo said she would go with her. Kagura was with Inuyasha. So I`ll meet you at our favorite place. I`ll see you then Kags, by. When Kagome went into the restraint Songo was waiting. Kagome ordered her some hot tea while she waited for Songo to finish her lunch. Are you shore you don`t wount nothing to eat? I ate with Mom earlier. Oh, ok. So what do you need the mobile home for? Well for two things. One I need to be at my place while it is being redone. The second is if one of the horses I buy is farther than lets say four hours drive I`ll have something to rest in for awhile until I start back.

Kagome, and Songo was leaving when Kagome tripped over someone's foot yeat again. She was waiting for the impact, but it never cam. A well muscled arm had caught her. She looked up into molten gold eyes, and started blushing. Thank you yeat again. He then bent down to her ear and gave it a quick lick. Not a problem Kagome. Kagome`s heart started beating faster, and she got even redder. He then went on past her. Was I seeing things or did he just licked your ear? Kagome then told Songo about the night before, while they where on their way to the mobile home dealership.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 4 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

When they got there Kagome, and Sango went threw a lot of mobile units before she desighted to take the one that you could drive. She had them put a trailer hitch on there for her horse trailer. Sango drove Kagome`s car while she drove her Mobil home back to her ranch. Would you like to see the house Songo? Of corse I would, but I thought you didn't won't anyone to see it yet?

After they got there Kagome showed her the place then she took Sango back to get her car that they left at the restraint. Then they both headed to their parents place. They went up to get cleaned for dinner. After they where cleaned up Kagome told her servant Tracy to pack stuff up. Just enough for that night. And told her to pack the rest the next day. Then she went on down to eat dinner.

So did you have any luck in finding what you wonted Kagome? Yes I did mom. I chose a Mobil unit. Well where is it? Is it out side? No I had Sango follow me ,while I took it to my place. So she got to see your place? Yes she did. I thought you said you didn`t wont anyone to see it until it was done? I didn`t wount you, and dad to see it yeat. Now Kagome that isn't fare. Sorry Dad. It is really nice what I seen of it. Quit rubbing it in Sango. Ok dad. Buy the way where is Kagura? She went out with Inuyasha.

After they where dome eating Kagome went to load her car. But it was all ready loaded with her stuff. She went back to her room to see if there was anything else she needed. She told them she would see them the next day to get the reast of her stuff, and then left.

When Kagome got to her place she unloaded her things, and put them away even her coffee pot that she had her dorm room. Now with the food and stuff her mom sent along She could have her coffee in the morning. After she was done bathing She went to bed.

The next day she went back to get the rest of her stuff, with help from her servant Tracy. And some other servants. Kagome then asked Tracy if she would like to work for her. Tracy was not only her maid but her friend also. So she desighted to move with her. She would move her things after Kagome`s stuff was unloaded at her place. After that was done Kagome let her use her pickup. To get her things.

Three weeks had past sence Kagome had bought her place, and all the work was done on the place. Even the fencing was done. Kagome desighted she would have a house worming party to show her parents what she had bought. She would have it that Friday.

So I see you have made it back Sesshomaru? Yes I did Miroku. Father, and Izayol cam with me. So you got the business sold? Yes we did. Why did your father , and Izayol come back with you? They plan on livening in their place here. Really, why they have the castle? They wount to be closer to their friends. Their going to use the castle for the vacation house now. Where is Inuyasha? I hardly see him. Either he is with Kagura, or he is at work. Thats the only time I ever see him.

Come here my big bad boy. As you wish my bitch. Inuyasha pounced on her, and rammed his staff deep inside her. You are so tight my vixen. He pounded away until they both screamed their release. Inuyasha fell to her side panting. So Inuyasha baby when well we let everyone know about us getting marred? Lets weight until Kagome`s party. Ok that's fine with me. I wonder what my parents well say to a son-n law. We well find out. In the mean time why don`t we find us a place of our own. Well see. Lets get dressed, and go see Miroku. Plus I wount to see if Sesshomaru is back yet. Well alright then. I'll see if I can get a few days off. Well say to help you find a place. That sounds like a plan my mate. They got dressed, and left.

Do you think that Inuyasha well settle for just one woman? I have notest recently that he has not even look towards any other woman sence he meet Kagura. How is Kagome doing with her place? I haven't seen her sence you left. Sango said that her place is done now. She is having a party this Friday. Sango asked me to come. So I well be going with her. Are you seeing Sango? Not really. I just finely talked her into going on a date with me.

As they where talking Inuyasha, and Kagura came in. Hello Kagura it is nice to see you. Its nice to see you too Sesshomaru. I see you made it back. Sesshomaru I would like to have a few days off to help Kagura find a place? That well be fine Inuyasha. That way you are out of my hair. By the way your parents are here. Where at? They are staying at their place. So are they there right now? No, they are at Kagura`s dad, and moms? Why are they here?

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha what there plans where, and that they sold there company in Tokyo .

Kagome and Tracy where putting things where they belonged when Kagome`s phone rang. Hello Kagome. This is Sesshomaru. Hi Sesshomaru what can I do for you? I would like to take you out to York's for dinner if you are not busy tonight?. No I`m not, and I would love to go out. Good then where do you live? I'll come pick you up. Kagome gave him directions to her place. Sesshomaru was shocked to find out that she was his neighbor. After Sesshomaru hung up he went to find Miroku.

Tell me Miroku, why didn`t you let me know that Kagome was my neighbor? Well it couldn`t be because I didn`t know. I had known idea that, that place was up for sale. Do you rember Sesshomaru at the dinner we had at the Shards? Oh yes Kagome said she had bought a ranch before it went on the market. From what I have seen from my side of the fence she made a good buy.

Kagome went back to opening up boxes that was not unpacked yeat. You know Tracy I like doing this. To me it is a lot of fun deciding where to put everything that I got for my place. You mean sort of like Christmas? Sort of Now what do we have here. I would say this is one of the bathrooms ensembles. Your right Tracy. Oh did you put that load of towels in the dryer? Yes I did. They should be done by now. Tracy went to see if they where, while Kagome went to put the bathroom stuff in what she called her Spanish bedroom, and bath. Each of the bedrooms with their bathrooms would be a deferent theme. When Kouga was remodeling Kagome had him put a bathroom with each room. Tracy took out the new towels, hand, and wash cloths, and put a new load in. They had allready done the first five rooms aqlready. A few hours had past. It Was almost time for Kagome`s date so she told Tracy to quit for that night, before she went up to her room to get ready.

After her bath and her after she had her hair dried Kagome slipped into a nice blue silky dress that had no sleeves. When she got down stairs there was a knock on her door. She liked it when a person showed up on time.. When she opened the door . There he stood in his Black Amery suit, With a nice white silk shirt on that had the first two top buttons undone. Kagome stood there in all. His long silver/ white hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. There standing before her was the most handsome demon she had ever seen. You look great Kagome. Thinks. You do too. Shall we go? Yes.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 4 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

The waiter showed them to a table by a window. After they got their meals they talked about what each of them had been up to. Sesshomaru told Kagome that he was her neighbor. That His father the ranch next to hers. She was quite surprised. After they where done eating he took her home. I'd like to see your place Kagome? That is if you are not to busy tomorrow, I'd like you to showing me. If you don't mind. Well tomorrow I'm getting on my computer and seeing what horses I wount to buy. I`m also hiring a couple hands, and a sectary to keep track of every thing. Plus some more help for my place. It sounds like you are quite busy? Not really. It just sounds like it. I'll have it all done by noon. You are pretty organized. I try to be. How about I come over tomorrow afternoon? Why don`t you come at noon? I`ll have Rose my cook to fix us some lunch for us. That sounds fine.

Sesshomaru took Kagome`s chin into one of his hands, and raised her head up, as he brought his lips to clam hers. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Kagome was getting heated up, as she opened her mouth for him to explore. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru wonted so much to take her. But he would wait. He pulled away from her. I well see you tomorrow Kagome. He then kissed her ear, and left. After he left Kagome leaned up against the door. Wow was all she said before she went on up to her bedroom.

The next morning Kagome was up, and ready for the interviews, after she had breakfast. The first showed up at 9:oo am. There was around ten for the servant job, and several for the other jobs. Kagome checked on the computer to see if they had a record. After she had chose she called the ones she wonted, and told them to be there the next morning. After she had taken care of the hiring she then turned her attention to buying horses. She had picked out a few that she would go look at, they weren't fare off. She called the owners and made the arrangements. It was almost lunch time. Kagome only had just enough time to freshen up before Sesshomaru showed up. He was right on time.

Hi there are you ready to eat? Yes. You're looking good Kagome. Thanks, but these are just my ridding cloths. You make them look good. Kagome blushed. After they where done eating Sesshomaru unloaded his pure white horse. That's a nice looking horse? I`m glad you like him. I see he is a stallion. My horse is too .What kind it he? He is a Arabian. I think we have the same tast in horses Sesshomaru. Mine is too. When they got to the stables Kagome told Sesshomaru to go ahead and look around, while she saddled her horse. Sesshomaru told her that his horse's name was White Cloud .Kagome`s was Lady Killer. After she got him ready she went out where Sesshomaru`s horse was tied. He was there waiting on her.

You have good tast in horses too I see. Thanks. Show we go .I`ll take you to the stud pins first. Lead on then. After Kagome showed Sesshomaru around they headed back. As they where on there way back, Kagome`s horse spotted a rattler, and reared up, and threw her off. Dammed horse. Kagome got up and dusted herself off. Sesshomaru had done killed the Rattler with his poison whip. Are you ok Kagome? I`m fine, my dignity isn't though. You well have to ride with me. I`m sure Lady Killer is already back at the stalls. You are probly right Sesshomaru. He reached down and pulled her into his lap. As they road back Kagome could feel his manhood poking her in the butt. She was a bright red by the time they got back.

Before she got off his horse he lend into her ear. Can you fell what you do to me? He said in a deep lustful voice as he kissed, and suckled her neck. Kagome moaned. I smell your arousal Kagome. I can smell your also.

After he let her down from his horse, and she went to get her horse. There you are Lady Killer that was not nice what you have done to me. The horse wined while she took his saddle off, and then she started to brush him.

Sesshomaru cam up from behind her, and graved her around the waist, and pulled her up to his chest. Where are your new hands aren't they suppose to do this for you? They start tomorrow.

You know I wount you Kagome, I know that you wount me too. Why are you resisting, your natural ergs. Is it because you are still a virgin? That and, I`m afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of. Not with me. He then turned her around, and clamed her lips. When she started to open her mouth he plunged his tong into hers. As he kissed her he grounded his hips into her. He then pulled back a little while they where catching their breaths. I will not take you right now. Because this is not the right place for your first time. He leaned his forehead into hers. I respect you more than that. He then kissed her forehead and walked away. I well see you Kagome. He loaded his horse up, and left. Kagome was steal trying to catch her breath, and steady her legs as she finished brushing her horse. I think I need a cold shower Lady Killer. My heart is pounding fast. She put him back into his stall. Feed, and gave him fresh water.

Awhile later she was in her shower cleaning up. Rose and Tracy had gone for the day. Rose left a note telling Kagome that her food was in the frig. She pored herself some ice tea, and wormed up her food. After she ate she desighted to go out side, and lounge on her patio. Kagome felt alone even thou she had her cats, and dogs there. She felt like she was missing something. My place is so big, and it feels so empty. I thank I know what I need. A family of my own. Even if I do not have a mate. I think maybe I well adopt. It would be nice to here the laughter of pups in my new home. With that desighted she went to bed.

The next day Kagome`s new workers where there bright, and early to start the day She had the yard, and ranch hands to get started by formularizing there selves with the place, and she showed them where every thing was kept. When she got in her office worker was there waiting on her. She took her into the office, and went over the things she wonted her to get started on.

Violet if you have a problem just call me on my cell phone. I'm going to pick up some horses. You can ask Tracy about the miner stuff while I`m gone. She knows most of everything. If not she can well have you call. Don`t be nervice. Tracy well be in, and out of the office for the next few days. Just chase her down if you need her. Violet started to relax. She liked her new boss already.

The first place Kagome had to go was just ten miles away. She pulled up to the pins where the horses where. Mr. Onigumo was waiting on her there. When she stepped out of the pickup he looked her up, and down with his hungry eyes. He then cam up to her. I take it you are Kagome? Yes I am. Did you have any problem finding this place? Know I've lived around these parts all my life. Well I hope you are satisfied with the horses. Kagome was picking up 5 horses there if they meet her standards. She checked each one over good. After she gave her go ahead his workers loaded them while she went to Onigumo office to take care of the paper work. As she was looking at each ones blood line he was looking at her . Kagome felt uneasy around him. She could tell that he was dangerous, and aroused by her.

I like the blood line you have a dill Mr. Oniegumo here is the amount that you asked for. Just call me Naraku. Ok Naraku here is your money. Naraku sighed the horse papers over to Kagome. It was nice doing business with you Kagome. Kagome got up to leave. As you Naraku. Maybe we can do business again some time? We well see. I was wondering if by chance if you would go out with me? I don`t mix business with pleasure. Sorry. He cam up to her and then stroked her arm in a seductive way. That's a shame I think we could become really good friends. Mr. Oniegumo do you come on to all your business clients like this? Only the sexy ones like you. I have to go. I have things to do good day to you.


	6. Chapter 6

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 6 I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome went out the door, and got into her pickup as fast as she could, then left. She got a few miles down the road, and pulled over. She was shaken bad. Kagome was not the type to get scared easily. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself. After she stopped shaken she drove on home. When she got back, she had the ranch hands unload her trailer, and then just put the horses in the stalls for that day. She then went up to her house To clean up, and eat lunch. She aloud the workers to eat with her just that day. After that they would eat in their worker's lunch room from then on. As they ate Kagome let them know what she wonted done. I wount you to keep the horses in the stalls until the vet has seen them. Ken? Violet I wount you to call my vet, and have him come tomorrow morning. I`m going to go get some cattle. I wount be back until evening. I wount you, and Ken to stay until I get back. I should be back by 5. I`ll give you both a little more on your checks for doing that. By the way here are the papers for the horses i got today. Put them into the computer, along with all there back ground. I hope that the cattle are in the holding pins. And I hope they kept there word. I better call them just to make sure. I well see you all tomarrow, and I well see you two later. By

Kagome got on the phone as she was leaving. They had them pined, and the trucks where there weighting. She was glad. She had already called her vet the day before , so he could check the cattle before they where loaded. The vet was already out there looking them over. It took her an hour to get to the ranch that had the cattle. The type of cattle that she was buying was angus, and white faces. She got out of her pickup and went over to look at the herd. She was approached by the owner. Are you Kagome? Yes that's me. These cattle look good, and healthy. So these are all yearlings? Yes they are. Where is the vet I had called? He is right over there.

When Kagome looked she recognized the man as her vet. Well hi Kagome. How is my best student? Use to be. I graduated remember? It seams just yesterday that you interned at my clinic. Is these cattle for you? Yes I`m starting my ranch. Well these cattle are in fine shape. Thats good. they can go ahead, and load them now. Here is your check Mr Miles for your services. Thank you for doing this. You are welcome Kagome. Oh I forgot that you where going to be here today, and I had one of my employes call you. What did you wount? I have some horses that I would like checked before turning them out. I can be there in the morning. That would be great, thanks. Well I must be getting back now. Ok, by. By Kagome.

After her vet left Kagome, and Mr Limon watch them load the trucks. There where two trucks full of cattle. Kagome handed him the check for all of them. He wrought out a recite for her, that detailed what she bought. Kagome got in her pickup and headed out, with the trucks behind her showing them the way. She had drive slower so the trucks could keep up with her. It took almost two hours for them to get there. Kagome had Ken go out to where they where putting the cattle. When he got there they started to unload the tucks. It was a lot easer than getting them into them, than to get them out. With in an hour they where both unloaded. She paid the truckers, and they left. This has been a busy day Ken. Yes Ms Shards. You, and your wife can go on home now, and I well see you both tomorrow. Yes mam. By. Kagome went home, and headed to her chambers for a bath. Tomorrow she had to start out early. She had a few horses to look at that was a ways off . There was an auction on quite a few, and there where a lot of miniature horses up for sale. There where also regular horses too. She had to be up by four in the morning.

While Kagome was soaking in her tub there was a knock on her front door. Since it was out in the country Kagome didn`t bother to lock it. Sesshomaru knocked again. He knew that she was there he seen her go buy in her truck. He than desighted to let his self in. He had called her a couple of times, but got know answer.. When he went in he followed her sent to her chambers. He herd some soft music playing, and he herd her in the bath room. Kagome let out a scream when she notest him. I called you twice, and then I cam over to see if you where fine, and to ask you about something. I knocked but you didn`t answer. So I tried the door, and found it was unlocked. So now you are here? You have been busy today. How did you know? I was in my office, and my offices window is towards your place. I see. So what did you wount? Right now its you I wount. Well let me see. I need to get out of my tub. Kagome got up to get out. Sesshomaru graved her hand to help her. He took a towel, and rapped it around her. Here let me help you. get dry. Really you wount to help me? Yes it well be my pleasure. Kagome graved another towel and bounded her hair in it.. She stood there while Sesshomaru slowly dried her. Your skin is so soft, and smooth, and I cant get enough of your wonderful sent.

He then kissed her on the shoulder, and up her neck. Kagome let out a moan she could feel the heat pulling in her lower regain already. Then he turned her around to face him.. Her breast gave a little bounce. They where a good size. A perky c-cup . Sesshomaru started rubbing circles around them to dry them. As he did this she started taking off his shirt. with her shaky hands. She had not ever known a mans body this close.. Sesshomaru was felling his demon trying to get out. His member was hard, and throbbing.

He took the towel that he was using to dry her and layed it on the side of the tub.. He then took her hand, and led her into her bedroom to the vanity. She sat down. He started to dry her hair with the towel. After he thought it was enough, he picked up her brush, and started to brush it. When he was finished he lead her to her bed. He layed her down, and started kissing her. When she opened her mouth he deepened the kiss with his tong creasing hers. His hands started roaming her body, as he started going down her body kissing all the way to her breast. Kagome reached for his hair to run her hands threw it.. He had such soft, and beautiful. After he paid ail mage to both of her breast . He kissed down to her navel. He ran his tong in it a bit before going down to her bud. As her was doing that He took one of his fingers, and probed her as he kept licking, and suckling. Kagome was panting, and moaning. She could feel she was about to cum.. Sesshomaru used his fdingers to probe her wetness. He then inserted it, and started to pump in, and out. He soon added another finger to stretch her so he could fit. As he pumped in, and out. he started licking her bud . He started to feel her tighting around his finger he new she was close. He sped up a bit, and she let out a loud moan as she cam. Sesshomaru lapped up her assents, and then cam up to clam her lips ounce her a taste of herself. He then got up, and took off his paints, and boxers. He slead between her lages. Spreading them apart. He held his body up with one of his hands, and used the other to glide himself between her slick folds, and to her entrance. This is going to hurt a bit at first. I know. He then reclaimed her mouth once more as he barred himself deep inside her. Oh how tight she was. He waighted until she adjusted. to him. Then he started at a slow pass. After the pain eased, she wiggled to let him know that he could move.

Oh I never thought this felt so good. Please go faster, and deeper. He obliged her. It was knot to long that he was giving her, his all. Cum, baby. Cum for me. Kagome screamed out Sesshomaru`s name when she did. They layed there panting. A little while later they desighted to get up. Kagome had not ate yeat. After she put her red silk robe on, she brushed out her hair. Sesshomaru just slipped on his boxers. As she cleaned up there juices a little. That felt great. It only gets better with the right male. Lets go down stairs. I haven't ate yeat. Do you wount to join me? Sure if it is not much trouble? Its not.

Kagome, and Sesshomaru went down stairs, and into the kitchen. She looked into the frig. There was a big chef salad in there. Do you like salads? Yes I do. Well I have chef salad . What kind of dressing? Ranch. I have ranch, with bacon, Well that do? That would be fine. What would like to drink? I have diferent kinds of sodas, ice tea. I think tea well do. Kagome got everything out for their dinner. Then she sat down at the table, and they started to eat.

Kagome what are your plans for tomorrow? I`m going on a trip to an auction. Where is it? Its about a three hour drive from here. Is it the Finley estate auction ? Yes it is.. How did you know? I'm also going. Really? How about you go with me. I`m leaving around three, or four . Well I was planning on leaving by four. Well we can then go at four. Ok. Thanks for the meal Kagome. You are welcome.

I'd like to of spent the night but I`m afraid that we would not get much sleep. Kagome walked him to the door he leaned down, and gave her a kiss that was oh so passionate. He was about to walk out the door when he remembered that his cloths where up in her room. In a blur he had them in his hands, and leaned down again to give her anouther searing kiss. They said there good bys, and he left.

Kagome went into the kitchen, and cleaned up there mess. She went back up to her chambers. And went to the bed, and striped it. She didn`t wount anyone seeing the blood from her first time. She took them down to the basement, and washed them in cold water before it dried. She then put them in a dryer. As they where drying she took a shower this time she was clean now. After her shower she put her night shirt on, and went to get her bedding. She made her bed, set her alarm, and went on to bed. Quite content.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 7

The next day Sesshomaru picked up Kegome at four. Kagome had Ken there early also, so he could follow them in Kagomes truck, and trailer. Sesshomaru had a big trailer on the back of his pickup also. After three hours they had made it to a restraint just a little ways from the estate. They desighted sence they had not had breakfast, that they would eat before the auction started. After they where done they went on to the auction. The auction would start at nine. So they went around to look at the horses that was for sale. They then went to register in, and get their number. There is quite a few horses that I would like to have. I hope that you are not bidding against me. Me either.

Kagome didn`t know that she was being watched. She felt a tap on her shower. She then herd Sesshomaru growl. She turned around to see who it was. Nice to see you here Kagome. Did you come to bid on some horses? Naraku I see you are here too. So you know Kagome? Not really. I met her the day before yeasterday, when she bought some horses off me. And to answer your question she cam with me, and yes she is here to buy, so if you excuse me they are getting ready to start.

Sesshomaru, and Kagome got up closer, where her work hand Ken was. Pretty soon it started. Sesshomaru only bedded on a few horses that he liked. He ended up with the four he was entreated in. Kagome ended up with twenty-five miniatures. She filled her trailer, and put the reast in Sesshomaru`s. Then he loaded his so they could be taken out first. It was in the after noon when they got back. Kagome went to Sesshomaru`s house so he could unload his horses. Then they went onto Kagome`s place. Ken was already there, and was starting the unloading, with the help of Billy the other hand. Sesshomaru helped Kagome unload her mines out of his horse trailer. They loaded them into a holding pin, until they could be looked at before they where separated. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss before he went back to his place to make sure that his horses wear taken care of right.

Kagome told Ken that he could leave early because he cam early. She then went up to the house, and went to see what Violet was doing, and to see if there was anything that needed done. Kagome told Violet she could go home early too. After that she went to see if Billy got the horses feed, and watered. Kagome took pictures of the big horses, then she had Billy take the big horses to one of the big pins. After she was done she went back up to her house, and desighted to take a bath. She took a long soak in her tub so she could get rid of the smells, and get good, and cleaned. Rose had her a meal ready when she cam back down. You can go on home Rose, and so can you Tracy. If you are sure? I am. Now go. I`m just going to kick back for the reast of the day. And that is just what she did. Tomorrow was the big party when her parents finely would see her place. She had one other thing to do before it started.

After a good reast that night Kagome got up early, and got dressed. She went to a car dialer ship, and got a dark red SUV hybrid. Then she went to the orphanage. She had called her a few days before, and made an appointment. Hi there I`m Miss Kagome Shards I've been thinking of adopting a child, or children. I see, so here is an application for you to feel out Miss. Shards. Kagome sat down, and filled it out, then handed the paper back. Aymie looked it over. So you just bought a place? Yes I did. How big is this place? A 100,000 acres. What I met is how many bed rooms do you have in your place? I Have ten beds, and baths, plus my sweat on the third floor. That is quite big. Yes it is , and quite empty. There is just myself. I feel like I`m missing something in my life, and that is why I`m here. Tell me what do you do for a livening. I`m a horse rancher. How long? I just graduated from collage, and then I bought my ranch. So I`m just getting started. What kind of income do you have. Kagome new that she would need varfacation of her income, so she went by her bank before she cam . I picked up a statement for you to see. Aymie looked at it. Her jaw dropped. I see you have quite enough to take care of children. So that is know problem. Are you kin to the Shards Industries? Yes I`m one of the triplets. There are triplets? Yes . That must be nice. It is. I have a great family. Well how about we go to see the children now. I`m pretty sure you well be approved. We should know within an hour. I can hardly weight to meet the children.

Aymie showed Kegome where all the children whear. Children this is miss Shards. She cam to see you. Miss Shards I well be back . Take your time. Ok. So would each of you like to tell me your names. Rins name is Rin. Well hello Rin, and who is this besides you? His name is Shippo. Hi there Shippo how are you? He shyly hid behind Rin. So you are shy. Thats ok to be shy, but I promos not to hurt you.

He then gave her a smile. The reast of the children told her there names. She played a game with them called red rover. As she checked them out. A hour had past , and Aymie cam back out. She told her that she was approved, that all she needed to do was signed a few more papers. Kagome went in with her, and did just that.

Now witch chiled did you wount to adopted? I believe I wont to adopt two. Really? Who are the lucky two. Rin, and Shippo. Thats nice of you. I was sure that they would be here until they become adults. Why? Well it is harder to have saplings adopted. Most wount just one. Those two have been threw a lot. You see there parents where killed in front of there eyes. That`s so sad. Well I hope they are happy with me. The way Rin acted I know she well. This is the first time she has talked. You see she only has talk to her brother Shippo sence she was brought here. I also won't to do something for all of them. I`m giving you a check to buy them all new cloths. That is really nice of you. We can use all the help we can get.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 8

When can I take them home? You can take them right now. Here is the papers you well need to give to your lawyer . So he can file your adoption. Ok, thanks. No thank you. I`m pretty sure that you well make a great mother to them. Now do you wount me to get them or do you wount to do it your self? I`ll do it myself. But first I'm going to go get them some car sets, and I well be right back. Ok we well be weighting for jumped into her new SUV, and headed to a children's she got the sets she went back. Kagome then walked back to the yard where the children where playing. Rin, would you, and your brother come over here? Yes miss Shards. How would you two like to live with me for ever, and ever? Yes please, you are nice. Good because I`m adopting you two. You are? Yes. You well be my darter, and Shippo well be my son. Oh goody. Can we go now. Yes you can. We better go pack. You don`t need to pack anything, unless something means a lot to you. Our pictures of our family that is in the neither world. Thats good because I`m going to buy you both new cloths, and other things. Like toys? Yes toys too. They gathered their things, and left with Kagome. Now that we are buckled into our buster sets we well go to the mall where we can get new cloths for you two. As soon as I take these papers to my lawyer, ok? Kagome gave her lawer the papers she then went to the mall.

Two hours later Kagome had her hands full. With all the stuff she got for them. Kagome`s SUV was stuffed full. It was a good thing that she got a SUV before going over there. While they where there shopping they got a little hungry and desighted to ate at the food court . Now they where heading home.

Now we are at your new home. Wow. This place is big. Yes it is Shippo. Now you are talk to me? Yes. That makes me very happy. Really? Yes ir does. Now lets go in. Hi Rose how is everything going for the dinner party? Everything is set up. Kagome who are these two? Rose these are my adopted pups, Rin, and Shippo. Well hi there I`m glad to meet you. I guess I well be cooking for three now. Thats a lot easer than one. It is? Yes miss Rin. Where is Tracy at Rose? I think in the front room making sure everything is prefect. Ok. Kagome found Tracy, and had her help bring in all the stuff for the pups. They put it all on the second floor. Now I wount you both to pick out your own rooms. Ok. Can we? Of corse, anyone you wount on this floor. Yea. They took off. After a bit Rin cam back. I like this room here. It has a lot of diferent colors. So you like the flower field room. It has lots of pretty flowers. Go on, and take your stuff into it then. Its yours. My room? What Shippo ? He then pointed to a room. Mine. Oh you like the ship room? Well then that one is yours. Tracy well take all your new cloths to be washed. While I help Shippo, and Rin with putting up their things. Your pups, lets get your rooms fixed up you two. Yes Kagome momma.

It didn`t take them very long to put up their stuff. Sence all the cloths where being washed . She didn't like the starch that new cloths had on them. Tracy took all of them down, and started the first load. A couple of hours later they where done. Kagome put Shippo`s up, while Tracy put up Rins. Then they ran there baths. Pretty soon they had the children ready for dinner. Kagome went to get ready while Tracy watched the pups. It was almost time for everyone to show up. The caters where already there. Kagome, and the pups where ready to receive there guest.

Tracy you can leave if you like, and tell Violet she can go too.? Thanks Kagome. How is everything? Just right Tracy. After Tracy, and Violet left, Kagome`s guest started showing up. Her mom, and dad was the first to get there. Then her sisters. Inuyasha had come with Kaugra. Sesshomaru cam with his father, and step mother. So did Miroku. Next thing you knew, everyone there herd a slap, and Sango calling Miroku a depraved pervert. Everyone laughed. Kagome told them she would tell them about the pups when it was time to eat. Rose told Kagome that it was ready. Let's all go eat. Now I told you that I would let you know why there are two pups here. I well introduce them to you. I have adopted these two pups today. This is Rin, and this is Shippo. She told the pups who everyone was. We got a big family? Yes you do.

Excuse us. What is it Kaugra? Kagome you have a brother- n-law. What? Inuyasha, and I got marred two weeks ago. So now we know why you haven't been around very much. I`m really happy for you two. Why did you two keep it from everyone? Yes dear brother why? Young man I hope you are serous about being mated. I`m quite dad. Good then I think you made a good choice. Now I`m starved lets eat. They all laughed as they sat down. The pups set by Kagome on one side, and Sesshomaru sat on the other. They all talked, and ate.

So Kagome when are you going to take a brake? From what dad? You can't full me darter. You have been over doing it again? I`m not tied. Besides, all I`m doing tomorrow is go after a Stallion. Then I`m going to devote my day to my pups after words. Most of my day well be already with them. So it is mostly driving, and getting to know them better. After they ate they all look at Kagome`s place. The children was ecstatic about all the animals. Rin seamed to love the flower in the flower beds. The most. She was inhaled in the flowers they smelt good. She seamed to have took a likening to Sesshomaru because she stayed close to him. After a few hours everyone left for the evening except Sesshomaru. He picked up Rin, while Kagome picked up Shippo, and then they took them up to bed. Kagome made sure they brushed there teeth before they went to bed. They had fallen asleep on the sofa earlier that evening. As the grownups talked.

Why didn`t you tell me you where going to adopted some pups? To tell you the truth I didn`t know that it would be doing it so soon. I went to see about it this morning, and filled out the paper work. Rin was the first one to come up to me. While I was out playing with them is when the woman cam back out to say I was approved. I had allready desighted on Rin, and Shippo, as soon as I met them. Call it fat if you well. So you have had a busy day. Care for some company tonight? I'd love some. Let us retire for tonight. Sounds good to me. Kagome took Sesshomaru to her sweat on the top floor. She went to her liquor cabinet, and pored them some wine, and turned on some light music. She then handed Sesshomaru his drink. After he took a sip he sat it down on the table. He turned around, and with one clawed hand he tilted Kagome`s head up to look at him, as he decended on her lips, and hungrily devoured them. He felt he had been starving for just a tast her again. He had been hard all the time he had been there that evening. He was glad that he desighted to where louse cloths. He had been painfully hard sence he meet her, and he didn`t wount His father, and the reast to notes his need. In know time he had her cloths off. Kagome was feeling the same as he was, as she feverous striped him of his cloths. As soon as they where nude, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up to her wall. He raised her up, and sled his member deep within her moist center. As soon as he dropped her onto him he rapped her legs around him, and with both of his hand firmly graved her ass, he pushed her up to the wall and started pumping in, and out furiously. They where panting, and moaning, as Sesshomaru kept hitting her g spot over, and over. It was knot long before they scream there release. Sesshomaru then took her over to the bed, and layed her down.

Are you ready for round two? For you always. Sesshomaru then flipped her onto her stomick. He pulled her up on her knees, and pushed her head down He got onto his nees behind her, and started rubbing his member her slick folds without entering. He used his dick to rub her nub, Kagome felt like she was going to explode her walls started tighting as she went over the edge, as she did Sesshomaru slid into her. Bearings himself in her tight puss. He started out at a good pass, then sped up. Kagome could feel his balls slapping her butt. Now he was going at a faster speed, as he gave it to her. As he slammed into her now he could feel he was near, as she. As she howled her release, he howled his as his hot seeds shot into her. Feeling her, and she was over flowing with his assents. They fell to there sides, and caught there breaths, when they finely did they said there good nights, and Kagome curled into his arms. Kagome woke up early, and made breakfest for the four of them, sence her help had the weekends off. She either finned for herself, or went without eating. Kagome had her pups to think of now. So she thought that there first breakfest together should be by her doing the cooking. Sesshomaru awoke to children screaming, and laughing, plus the smell of food. He cleaned up. and dressed, then went down to where the kitchen was.

So what smells so good? breakfest. Car to join us Sesshomaru? Yes that would be nice. Rin didn`t know you stayed here? Yes I stayed Rin. Your new mom, and I are seeing each other . Like boyfriend, and girlfriend. Does that mean you well be here a lot? Sometimes Rin, but right now you need to eat. Your mom, and I are going on a trip today, and you two well be going with us. Where to? A ranch that is a long way from here. We are? Yes. They hurried with there meal, and then they dressed for the day. Kagome had her pickup, and her horse trailer ready for the trip.


	9. Chapter 9

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 9

They where soon on there way. An hour later they finely got there. I see you made it? Was it hard to find? It was not bad. You must be Kagome Shards? Yes. Well come on this way. Sesshomaru nice to see you again? Like wise. So you know miss Shards? We are Nabors. Here we are. Isn`t he a beauty? I wount to see him up closer. Are you sure? of corse. Kagome went over to the horse. He was tethered to a pole. Kagome started with checking his teeth to see if the man lied about his age. She ran her hand down his left side. She reached down, and picked up the horses hoof to see if everything was fine. Next she ran her hand down his flank. Then she ran her right arm behind and felt his balls. To make sure there was know hernia, or malformation. There was now no denying it he was a Stalin. Sesshomaru, and Karol the owners mouth dropped open. Did she just grave his balls? I do believe so. Is there something wrong? No we have a deal. Tell me do you do that to all the studs. I mean Stallion? Yes. Well I have lived around horses sence I was three. I have a Vet assistance degree in collage, Aquaculture, Horticulture, and a few others. So you have brains? Thats good. So you must be the one that Sesshomaru was talking about that bought the place next to his? Yes. Well do you have the stallion any girlfriends yeat? Not all of them yeat. I hope he does well on your ranch. Thanks. I think he well do just fine. Mom are we ready to go yeat? Hold on Shippo. We are almost done. Here is the check. Do you have the papers on you? Yes I do. Good. After Kagome gave him the check, he then gave her the papers on the stallion. Sesshomaru loaded the horse into the trailer, and soon they where on there way.

You talked Shippo, I`m really happy about that. I`m hungry. Well after we unload the horse, then we well go out to eat. Thats a long time. Not really . Mom where are we going to eat? I don`t know. Sesshomaru is the one that is taking us. I thought that I would take you all to the mall, there is that nice restraint in there. You probly have seen it quite a few times. Do you mean Bandits? Yes. That is nice. Oh look we are home. You two go into the bathroom, and relive yourselves, while we`ll unload the new horse. Ok. They both jumped out of the pickup, and went into the house. After Kagome was done putting the stallion up into a stall they went up to the house. Kagome went in along with Sesshomaru. She freshened up, as did Sesshomaru. When they where done they where surprised to see a stretch limo out side weighting. I took the liberty of sending for a limo, that way someone else can drive. While we relax in the back. Thanks. I have already put the child sets in ser. Well shall we ? Yes.

A haft an hour they where at the mall. They went strait to the restraint. They settled the pups in their sets, and then ordered their was talking to her kids when she felt an evil presents. Shivers went up and down her spine. Sesshomaru felt it too. He looked up, and seen Naraku coming their way. Nice meeting you two here, and who pray tell is these kids? They are my pups Naraku. I had know idea that you had any? Well I do. I can tell they are not of your blood. It matters not Naraku, there mine. Is there something that you wounted Naraku? No Sesshomaru I just wonted to say hi. Well I must be going. Maybe I`ll see you around Kagome. Maybe. He then left. Rin, Shippo don`t let anyone upset you. I picked you two out to be my pups. You two are very special to me. I love you too. And tonight I well prove it to you. See my mom and I well be doing a ceremonies, where I well be giving some of my blood to you. Then you well have my sent, and some of my fetchers. Really? Yes so lets eat, and enjoy our selves shopping. Can we have some toys. Of corse you two can, along with other things.

After they ate they went to diferent stores. When they hit the toy store they went crazy. Sesshomaru helped Shippo pick out some toys, and Kagome helped Rin. By the time they got out of that store they had more than they could carry, so some of the stores employees help Sesshomaru take them to the limo, While Kagome went to the next store, which was a clothing store. Kagome helped Rin pick out a lot of dresses, shorts, skirts, paints, and shirts. Sesshomaru, and Shippo didn`t wount to hang around the women area. So he took Shippo over where there was boy cloths. By the time they got out of there Sesshomaru`s hands where full of bags. A few more hours past by before they finished shopping. Then they all went back to the house. When they got there Sesshomaru helped unload the stuff. He helped Shippo take his things to his room, while Kagome helped Rin.

Sesshomaru`s phone rang. He then answered it. Yes I`ll be there soon. I hat to leave you right now but my father wounts to see me. Thats ok Sesshomaru. The pups, and I are going over to my parents place to do our ritual. Well In that case I well see you around Kagome. Thanks for today. It was my pleasure. Being stuck with me, and the pups? Yes I enjoyed it. The pups are very sweet, and mannerly. Thanks.

Just then Rin, and Shippo ran down the stairs, and each one wrapped their arms around Sesshomaru`s legs. You leaving us? I have to but I`ll see you around, ok? Ok, by. He then left. Not long after Kagome, and the pups did the same. It wasn`t long before they got to her parents place.

So are you ready for something to eat? When you called I told the cook. They have just gotten it done. We are grandma. I bet you are Go and help the pups clean up dear. After all thery don`t know there way around yeat. Then we`ll eat.

Later after they ate. Kagome, and the pups followed Kagome`s mother into the small shrine that they had in there mansion. Acona pulled out the bowl, and the knife that was used for this very purpose. Acona started with Kagome. She slit one of Kagome`s wrist, and let the blood flow into the bowl. She then picked it up, as she, and Kagome chanted. After they where done Acona let Kagome finish the ceremony. Rin you well go first. Drink haft of my blood, and become a part of me, as my true pup. Ok. Now it is your turn Shippo. Be a part of me my pup. Yes momma. After they where done it was time for Kagome`s part. She cut Rins wrist first, and drank some of her blood, then licked it to heal it faster. Then Shippo. After they where done with the ceremonies Kagome, and the children said there goodbuys, and went home before the spells kiked in.


	10. Chapter 10

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 10

Now that we are home lets get cleaned up , and go on to bed. We`ll put everything up tomorrow. But we wount to play with some of our toys? Sorry pups not tonight. You need to go to bed after you clean up, because you two well be going threw changes. What kind? Our blood well be binding together tonight, and some of your features well have changed too. I know It is not easy to understand, but you well, Ok? Ok moma. Lets let's get you first Shippo. Yes, mom. Rin if you like why don`t you get your water going for your bath. Ok mom. You know you two don`t have to call me mom yeat if you feel uncomfortable about it. We wount to call you mom. You two make me really happy.

Awhile later Kagome had the pups ready for bed. Kagome got a drink of water for both of the pups. She pulled out a vile she got from her mom. Acona told Kagome would keep the pups asleep, so they would not feel the pain when they changed. She then walked into Shippo`s room, and had him drink some water that had haft the stuff in it. Then she did the same for Rin. She sat down on Shippo`s bed. And read to them, soon they where sleeping. She tucked Shippo in, and gave him a kiss, then she picked up Rin, and took her to her room, and tucked her in too. Kagome went on up to her chambers, and bathed. She didn`t drug herself. Just in case her pups would need her. She to then went to bed. The next day they all sleeped in. Around noon Kagome woke up. She got up, and dressed then went to check on the pups. They where steel asleep. So she went down to make breakfest for them, and a pot of coffee for herself. After she had breakfest made she went up to see if they where awake. When she got there they where steal a sleep. She started wakening up Rin, and then she went to Shippo`s room to wake him. After she got them up she had them wash up for there meal. Then they all went down to eat. Kagome had made pancakes, eggs, and some sausage. Shippo, and Rin eat everything that was on there plates. Then they helped their mom clean up.

I like my new look mom. Me too. Its neat to have black streaks in our hair. I think my hair has grown 12 inches. So has mine. Shippo had his red hair, with black streaks'. He also had some new markings. He had a star that would glow when he got excited, on his forehead, while Rin had two little stars under her left eye, and a little one above her right eye browel, just like Kagome`s. There stars glowed too, when they got excited also. Rins hair had two black stripes, and a green one. Kagome had her black hair with a blue stripe, and now she has a red one right beside it. All three had little stars spiraling down their left arm, and leg. Shippo had one stare on both hips. Kagome, and Rin had two stars on there ass dimples.

Mom can we go out, and see the animals. Yes we can. I have to take Our new stallion to his new pasture. So he can see his new family. You two can play while I load him up. Ok. Kagome didn`t take long before she had the stallion loaded. Come on lets go pups. Ok mom. They climbed into the pickup. Kagome fastened there safety belts. Then took off to the Appaloosa pin. She had only the five Appaloosas mares at that time. She planed on getting fifteen more mares for him. When they got there the stallion started winning at the mares. I wount you two to stay in the pickup. It well not take long. Kagome got out of the pickup, and then went around and got the boy out to turn loose. I see the girls are weighting on you boy. Here you go now go over and introduce your self. In know time he started herding them around. Kagome got back into the pickup, and they went home.

Now what do you two wount to do? I wount to play with my new toys. I do too. Well then lets go up to your rooms so you can play. First they went to Rins room, and started to take the toys out of there holders. Shippo helped Rin do that, while Kagome took all Rins cloths off there hangers, and out of the bags. She took them down and loaded the washer. She then went back up. She helped Rin with her toys also.

When the where done Kagome, Shippo, and Rins trash. Then they all went down the stairs. To throw the trash into a bag.

Now that's done lets go to Shippo room to do the same. I`m taking a laundry basket this time. Along with a bag for trash. I`ll meet you two up there. Ok mommy. When They got done with Shippo`s, the pups played, while Kagome took his cloths down to be washed. Rins first load was just done. As soon as the cloths where dryed, Kagome took them back, and put them up where they belonged. It was late evening when she had finished . Then she made dinner. After dinner Kagome went to gather the eggs from her chickens, the pups followed. Kagome had put in a full day, and was ready for bed. After she put the pups to bed She did the same. The next day the three of them spent the day enjoying each others company.

The next morning Kagome got up, and went right to her study. She got on the computer. She called for a Nanny, and called Kouga to have him make a play ground for the pups. Then She ordered some out doors toys. She ordered some toy cars. Two small four wheelers, By the time she was done Violet was there. Kagome let her know about all she had done, and told her that when she was done with breakfest she would come, and see what she was to do that day. She went up to wake the pups but there where all read awake, and ready to eat.

Tracy could you watch my pups if I need to go some where they can't? Sure I can. Thanks. There was a knock on the door. Tracy went to see who it was. Whenshe opened it Kouga was there. Hi Kouga, here allready? Yes now show me where you are going to put the playground. Follow me. I didn`t know you had pups? Kagome told him about what she did. She showed him to a grassy area where she wounted it built. They then went back inside. Now I have several play ground designs or you can do your own. Well sence this is for the pups I`ll need there input. Awhile later Kagome, and her pups cam up with a design that they wounted. They went with there own design. Kouga asked Kagome if she had a fax machean. Of corse I do. I would like to fax your desine to my company to get them started. That well be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 11

While the children played . Kagome took her camera, and went to the pin that she took the new Stallion. When she spotted him she took pictures of him, and then went back to the ranch. She took the pictures, and the stallion's register papers, and stapled the pictures to it.

Violet here is the new stallion I got for the five mares. Go ahead , and put it on the computer. Make sure that you put it with the mares , and where they are located. Don`t forget any of the details of each animal, and the dates I bought them. He is a gorges boy isn`t he? Yes I think he is just right. Now I`m off to Take pictures of the manicures. I`ll see you later then. Oh by the way Ken said he had them ready for you. Good that is better. By. Kagome went walking to the carrol where Ken, and Billie had the horses. Her pups followed behind her.

I wount you two to stay on this side of the fence, if you wount to watch. Ok mom. They are really small horses. Yes they are. Are you ready Ken, and Billie? Yes we are. Ok then start. Each horse had a tattoo in its ear to identify each one. The men broght one horse at a time to Kagome. When they did, they read of the number, and Kagome found the papers for that one horse. When she had that she then took four pictures of each horse. One for each angel, and stapled it to their papers. It took up to two hours for it to be done. As they went along they deviated the horses to their certain groups, and each group was put in a diferent carrel. Kagome told Billie, and Ken which pins each group went to, and to make sure that they went to that pin. She, and the children went back to the house. Kagome took The papers into Violet to take care of after lunch.

Kagome, and the pups went up to clean up for lunch. Sango cam to see Kagome. Hi Kags, and how are you two doing has mommy got you spoiled yeat? She is trying. Oh she is? Yes she took us to get lots of toys, and cloths yesterday. Sango couldn't help but laugh. The children where so adorable. Hay Sango have you ate? Not yeat. Why don`t you join us then? Thanks Kags I well. So have you been busy? Yes everyday except yesterday we took a brake. But ounce I get the horses I wount, I can tslow down. Which brings me to ask you if you would do me a favor? Whats tha? I have a few horses about five hours away. I would like it if you would join me on the trip to get them? When well you be leaving? Well I thought we could leave after lunch. I`ve called dad, and he is going to let me use his horse hug trailer, and mom is going to watch the pups tonight while we are gone. I`ll have my hand Billie drive my trailer. While we take dads. I haven`t anything to do anyway since Miroku, and Sesshomaru went to Tokyo. I didn`t know that. Oh I thought that you, and Sesshomaru where seeing each other? I thought so to. You two better get ready. Go pack up a few cloths so you can spend the night with grandma, and grandpa.

Shippo, and Rin flew up the steers Sango, and Kagome right behind them. After they dropped the pups off they went on to get the horses. After they got there they went on ahead and got the horses, and went back. When they got back Kagome told Billie he could go home, and if he wounted he could come the day after. Sence he was on the road for eight hours. When Sango, and Kagome let the horses out of the trailers into the holding pins, they went in, and bathed. Kagome gave Sango a night gown for the night. She told her to pick out her own room for the night. Kagome, and Sango never got up until noon. When they did they ate, and went over to their parents place to drop off the trailer. Sango drove her own car. When they got there they got the pups, and left. Sango desighted she would spend a few days at Kagome`s. So they had packed a few of her cloths, and went back to the ranch.

Kagome a few nannies are weighting on you for an interview. Thanks Tracy. I`ll go show the pups their new hot rods that you got them, while you are busy. Thanks Sango. Kagome walked to her study, and had Tracy send in the first. It was not long before Kagome had made her choice. It was an older woman named Keade. She was in her thirties. She let her know that she could move in the place until Kagome got a place built for her. She gave her a key for the place, and let everyone know. Kagome left to go out side when her phone fell out of her pocket, when she reached for it. Dam I hope my phone steels work. So did you get ahold of her? No I haven't. You should of told her that you had to leave in a hurry. Your right Miroku. She is probly really mad at me. I'd say so. I`ll just have to make it up to her when I get back.

A few weeks had past, and Kagome had not herd from Sesshomaru, and she had been so busy taken care of things that she never even took the time to call anyone. She was on her favorite horse riding around her lands checking on her horses, to see how they where doing, when she felt a presents. The hairs where standing up on the back of her neck, as she franticly look around. A cloud of miasma filled the air, and some rope went around her neck, and pulled her from her horse. Everything went black after that. Kagome`s horse took off towards home. Ken Kagome isn`t back yeat? No . She said she would not be long. She just probly got side traced. Let's head on home. I`m sure she well be home soon. Where is Billie ? He just left. Rose too. We`ll see what held her up tomorrow.

Keade feed the pups, bathed them, and read them a story, after she tucked them in. Then she went onto her room to do the same. That night there was a storm, but by morning it had cleared up. Keade woke up to the pups crying, and went to see what was wrong. What's wrong pups? We got frightened of the storm last night, so we went to momma's room, but she wasn`t there. We feel asleep while we waighted, but when we got up momma had not made it home. She could be just down stairs. No she isn`t, her sent is old. Go get dressed, while I find out where she is. Ok we well. Keade went down to talk to everyone. Know one knew. Tracy sent Ken, and Billie out to find her. They found her horse in one of the pastors. He was still wet from the storm. They then knew something was wrong. Ken called Tracy and told her what they found. Tracy called Kagome`s parents, and the police. Soon the ranch was buzzing with demons, and people. A bunch mounted their horses and went to look for her. They started in the pastor that her horse was in.

Kagome`s family called there friends the Moons. They cam right over after they called Sesshomaru. The Moons, and the Shards flew around trying to find a sighn of her , but there was know signs. They went over the ranch inch, by inch. She wasn`t found. Her pups had cried them selves to sleep. It was late when Sesshomaru got back to the states. When he did he went strait to Kagome`s place. The pups had just woken up from there nap when they seen him. They ran and threw there arms around his legs, and cried. Momma's gone. Please bring her back? I well not stop until I do pups. Sesshomaru told everyone to go on home to get some reast, except the ranch hands. Sango was crying into Miroku`s arms.

Now all of you come with me, and lets have a talk. Sango would take the pups to go play while we talk? Yes I well. After they left, Sesshomaru started to ask questions. Now tell me the last time that you seen Kagome? We all seen her yesterday afternoon. Ok Well you can go then. Kaugra would you go help with the pups we are going to go look at some things? Ok . Now lets go on the outer parameter of Kagome`s land. Why? Because Inuyasha who ever has her had to get here some how, and we know it was not from our place, so that leaves the other three sides. They all went there separate ways. Sesshomaru caught a slight sent of a miasma of his. He desighted to go a little ways more. Yes his smell was there. He then went back to Kagome`s place. When he got there Inuyasha, and Miroku was weighting on him. Well did you find anything? Yes I did. Well what is it? Lets go into the study.


	12. Chapter 12

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 12

Kagome started to wake up. She was laying on a bed. She was still disoriented. Her mouth was dry, and she was thirsty. She got her barring, and then sat up. Where was she? Did her horse throw her again? The room she was in was nicely done. But to her it didn`t mater. Then she remembered the last thing that happened. A rop of some kind puled her off her horse, and there was miasma, and a creapy feeling that had come over her. It downed on her she was kidnapped. The first thing she thought of was her pups. She stood up to leave, but was stoped by the rope steel around her neck. She tried to take it off but she couldn`t. So she sat back down, but not before she spotted a picture of what looked like water. She sniffed it, and desighted that it wasn`t poisoned so she pored herself a glass. She drank some of it. Then a little more. The hairs on Kagome`s neck stud up again as she felt the same presents, he was coming. She tried desperately to get loss, but the more she tried the weaker she got. So she just sat back down. She cringed when the door opened. I see you are awake. Would you like some thing to eat? No thank you! Why did you kidnap me ? Naraku cam over to her, and then stroked her face. Kagome could see his lust filed eyes.

I'm going to make you mine. What? Hell no! Oh but you have know choice. They are looking for me they well find me. Maybe, but it well be to late then. You degust me. Let me loose. I wount do that. He leaned down ,and kissed her. Kagome tried to pull back, as he rammed his tong into her mouth she bit down as hard as she could, tarring a part of his tong. His blood pored into her mouth. When he backed away she spit his tong, and blood at him. He started beating her until she was unconscious again. When she feel he kicked her, and then turned around, and walked out the door. Kagome`s heart had slowed after he done that.

Now Sesshomaru what did you find? A sent. Who's Kagome? No it was Naraku`s sent. But why? I don`t know. But it seamed that when we went out he seamed to be where we where. When he got near Kagome I could smell his arousal. That not good. What the plan? We are going to pay him a visit. Sesshomaru then told them his plan. I need to let Sango, and Kagura know that we are going to check out a lead. Hurry up we don`t have much time. He probly is going to rap her, and know telling what else. If he hadn't already.

Miroku ran up the stairs to where Sango, and Kagura was sleeping. When he opened the door they where asleep in the bed with Kagome`s pups snuggled up to them. Miroku creped out of the room, and went back to Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. They are asleep with the pups so I didn`t wake them. I'll call our father to come, and keep an eye on them. Let us head over to fathers place, and pick up some weapons. When they got there Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru`s father was getting ready to leave. They told him who they suspected, and that it might by a good idea to take a couple of guards to keep everything safe. So he did. Sesshomaru, and the reast got what they needed, and left.

Kagome woke to someone cleaning her up . She jumped up, and felt pain go threw her hole body. Just take it easy. You well hurt yourself more. Who are you? I`m Naraku`s Mate. But he said that he was going to make me his mate. How is that. You can have more than one mate. Oh. Well not if I have anything to do with it. You are to weak, and hurt to fight him off. Then I well die trying. Is that so.

They both turned there heads around fast. There in the door was Naraku. Leave Kikyo now. Yes as you wish. Now that she is gone shale we try again. Stay away from me you veil beast. Oh really. I think you well like it. He proceeded to the bed. With one swipe Kagome`s cloths was destroyed, not that they weren't runt from all the blood already. But now she was necked. Kagome felt venerable. Naraku was in front of her now. He untied his rob, and let it fall to the floor. Kagome started to panic, and started to crowed across the bed to get away from him. Stay away from me you sick bastard. Is this the only way you can get any is by force. You can't get away from me.

He graved her legs, and pulled her back to him. Kagome kept fighting him, so he desighted to tie her down. He jumped on her , and used his weight to hold her down, while he tied her hands, after that he had her where he wounted her. Kagome was spread across the big bed. Get off me you depraved creep. Don`t touch me. Just relax or it well be harder on you. If I get loss I`ll kill you. Now such harsh words. Naraku positioned himself at her entrance. He graved her hips, and slammed it into her. Kagome let out a scream. He slapped her . But that didn`t stop her, as he pounded away. When Kikyo herd the screaming she cringed at the thought of the same way it happened to her, And then there was all the others But he didn`t keep all of them. He just used most of them, and then killed them. When Kikyo got to the reast of his mates they could here too, and was cowering into a corner. Kikyo seen something out the corner of her eye. She went to the window to see what it was. Thats when she seen them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They where coming fast she ran to the front door and opened it to greet them. Yes may I help you Sesshomaru? You know you can Kikyo. He has her doesn't he? What ever do you mean? Don`t play with me, or I`ll kill you right here. All three of the men then caught the sound of Kagome`s screaming.

They pushed Kikyo out of the way and ran to where the noise was. They tried to get in the room but it had a barrer up. Inuyasha took his sword out and used it on the barrer. When the barrer fell Sesshomaru rushed forward , and just when Naraku`s canines lengthen to mark her as his mate. He never new what hit him. Sesshomaru had him with his clews crushing his wind pipe. While Miroku covered Kagome. Tears where pouring down her face. Sesshomaru threw Naraku to the floor, and proceeded to destroy him. First thing he did was slice of his manhood. Inuyasha went over, and sliced the ropes that had Kagome tied down. She just layed there starring onto the ceiling. Her body had blood all over it from Naraku beating her, and slicing her to make her bleed. It turned him on more. After Sesshomaru was done cutting him up, he then took his poison claw and melted the peaces. You two can go. I well take care of Kagome. I`m going to take her to the hospital. Sesshomaru she has some kind of rope around her neck that is keeping her powers drained, and I can't seem to brake it. Sesshomaru you cam to help me? It well be ok now Kagome he is dead. He well never hurt you again. Kagome cried with relief. knowing that he would not hurt her again. Sesshomaru graved the rope with his hands and snapped it with ease. He then picked up Kagome, and flew to the nearest hospital. Inuyasha, and Miroku went to see who ealse might be there besides Kikyo.

Kikyo. Yes what is it? Your mate is dead. Oh thank you so much. Your not sad about it? No, you see he kidnapped me also. A long time ago. Well your are free now. Kikyo is there anymore? Yes there is a few others. The ones that he didn`t keep was chained into the dungeon that is under this place. If you well excuse me I need to let the reast know of the good news. Go on ahead. Just point the way to the dungeon. When you and the reast are ready we well leave this place. Ok. Inuyasha, and Miroku went to the dungeon. The smell was stifling. They looked around as they held there hands over there noses. They found a lot of remains of dead women in there, and two verily live ones. As Inuyasha broke the locks, Miroku called for ambulances. After they where free. Inuyasha, and Miroku carried them up from the dungeon, and layed them on the couch until help got there. Miroku had called the police too. They where on there way.


	13. Chapter 13

TRIPLET TROUBLE CHAPTER 13

After the police the ambiences got there. The ambiences loaded the most abused ones first. Which met the one in the dungeon first. There was a good twenty women demonesses there. The ambiences call for more. The police where showed to the dungeon, where there was a lot of remains of women. Since this is a self defense case than it is closed. Now for all his victims. The place, and all its contents well be auctioned off, and most likely well be split up between all the his would be mates. You all are on our list of missing beings. You are Kikyo Lameck. Yes I am. Your sister is still looking for you. Really? Yes. Hay are you kin to a nanny named Keade? Well yes my sisters name is Keade. Is she around thirty? Yes she is. We know where she lives. Really where. Well you know the woman that Naraku brought here last? Yes. Well that is her boss. She probly wount let me near her because what happened to her. I see but right now you are going to the hospital too. We well send for Keade for you. Thanks I'd like that. Mam its time to go. Ok thank you all for freeing us.

The ambulances pulled away, as the coroner was pulling up. Inuyasha, and Miroku went to let everyone know what was going on. At the hospital They where having trouble getting Kagome to let go of Sesshomaru long enough to be examined. Well you all leave us for a minuet? Yes. They left them to talk. Kagome I know you don`t wount anyone to touch you but you need to be looked at. Besides I thought you where tough. I am Sesshomaru, and you are right. Ok you go on out and I`ll let them check me out. Promus? Yes I promise.

After he went out he had the doctor go in. Awhile later he cam out. She well be fine. She had a lot of tarring in her but it is healing fast. Its a good thing she is a demon. If you wount you can take her home after she dresses. I wounted to keep her over night but she wouldn't have it. She says that she is going home to her pups. But I didn`t see where she had pups. There adopted. She is quite a woman. Yes I know. Well she should be dressed now. Thanks. He went in. o are you ready to go home yeat? Yes please. Just after I take the morning after pill. There now I`m ready. Sesshomaru swiped her up into his arms, and wraped her in his tail, and walked out of the hospital. He formed his cloud, and they flew off. Not long after they made it to her place.

When they landed he took her into the house. I wount to soak in a bath for awhile. Ok Kagome then I`ll just go see how the pups are doing. thanks. There is know need to thank me. Kagome was carried to her room, where she went to her bath, and started running her water, while Sesshomaru went to see the pups. Sango, and Kagura had been waken up and was setting in the breakfest table drinking some coffee with Miroku, Inutasha, Inuyasha, and Kaugra. He went up and checked on the pups, then he went into the breakfest room where the reast where. How is she? She is doing fine. Right now she is taking a bath. I`m glad she is fine. Son she may seam fine, but she was raped. Thats not easy to forget. I well be helping her get threw it. Tell me Sesshomaru, and tell me the truth. Yes father. Tell me do you love her? How did you know. I`m not ancient. I could tell by the way you where acting. You have been smitten to her every sence you met. You really don`t have to really tell me I already know, Just like most of the reast of us. How about the other women Inuyasha, and Miroku? We took care of them.

They then told him everything that happened, and who Kikyo was the sister of the nanny Keade. They also said they sent Keade to the hospital to see her sister. Sesshomaru told them that could go on home now that he was there. So they all left, but told Sesshomaru to let Kagome know that they would see her around, but they would give her some breathing room. After they where gone Sesshomaru stayed there for a bit more to let the cook know that Kagome was back, and there would be four to eat breakfest. Then he went up to see if she was out of the bath. When he got there she was setting at her vanity brushing her hair. How do you feel now. I feel much better sence I have that vial creatures smell off me. I told your cook Rose that we had you back to expect four for breakfest. Thank you Sesshomaru. Well you quite thanking me. I do all this for you because I`m in love with you Kegome, and if you can see it in your heart to have me as your mate. Kagome got up, and jumped into his arms, and started kissing him. Yes Sesshomaru I wount to be yours forever. I feel the same, I love you my Fluff tail.

He let out a small growl, and pulled out a ring that he was caring. He had gotten it in Tokyo. I had this ring made for you. Oh it is lovely. What is that in the middle? A drop of my blood. As long as you where it my blood well keep you safe when I`m not around. Now we better get the pups, and go eat. After all you well be needing it. But not until you are ready. Ok. I`ll be glad to see my youngons. I've mist them so much. They went to Rin`s room first. There they both layed asleep. Kagome sat down on the bed softly. Then she gently shock her pups . When they opened there eyes they could hardly believe it there mom was right there . They jumped on her, and gave her a hug. Its time to eat you two. I bet you are ready to eat? Yes we are hungry. Well then go wash, and meet us down in the breakfest room. Ok mom.

A year had past, and Kagome walked around with a big belly. She was not the only one her sisters was expecting too. Sango became Miroku`s mate. Kagome had mated Sesshomaru a month after the incident. All three where at Kagome`s place. So I think my belly is bigger. I don`t know Kags, ours is too. Ouch! What is it Kags. Oh I think the pups just kicked. Lets go set over there in the grass buy the coy pond. Ok. We`ll all take turns helping the other down. After they sat down, another pain hit her. Ouch that was smarts. Cut it out you kids. They giving you a hard time again? Yes. owl mine too. Your rugs are just trying to mock mine. You are so funny Kags. Ouch that hurt. Let me guess yours too? Yes and they aren't being nice about it either.

Thirty minuets later Kagome called Jaken to have him bring the limo. When it got there Kagome, and her sisters had already called their men to meet them at the hospital. Oh no. We better get there . My water just broke. Jaken speed to the hospital. The men where already there. Not all three of you at once. I`m afraid so dear. Now get me the hell in there my water already broke. Yes Sango. In know time they had all three in bed ready for the pups to come. Rooms that was right beside one another. When their parents got there with Kagome`s, and Sesshomaru`s pups.(He had adopted them after they mated.)All three men was on edge. Sesshomaru`s father made them go into the rooms with there mates, and take their punishment. They graved Miroku, and told him he was going to do the same.

It had been a few hours, and you could here a lot of noise coming from the maternity ward. Screaming demonesses, and pups skulking. By the time it was over there was six new pups. Sango had three. Kagura had one, and Kagome had two , both sons.

THE END


End file.
